


till the soil

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: forever fields [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Atsumu the model/city boy, Fluff, M/M, Shinsuke the farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Atsumu decides to visit his grandparents in the countryside, expecting just for a quiet break away from the paparazzi, he doesn't expect to find more in a simple farm-hand.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (Mentioned)
Series: forever fields [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. a new adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So...[Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne) and I were discussing this AU and I really wanted to write it. It was just too cute to pass up c:
> 
> I also made a lil' moodboard for this AU c:
> 
> this part is essentially the prologue to the story.

The roads are beyond worn and Atsumu curses as he avoids another hole that would damage his car. He knows it's worth it for his grandparents, it's been too long since he visited them, they've since retired to a farm, to enjoy a simple life. He doesn't blame them, but he wishes it had been somewhere a little more modern. Finally, the road evens out a little better and he pulls up just past the entrance gate. Atsumu hops out and grabs his bags then walks through the gate, up the path to the door. He lets himself in with a knock. "Obaasan, Ojiisan, I'm here!"  
  
"Atsumu," Noriko pokes her head out of the kitchen, smiling brightly. "It's so lovely to see you! I'm just making dinner, go get settled in."  
  
"Thanks." Atsumu takes his bags up to the room. There are still two beds, one for him and one for Osamu, it's a little strange so he puts his bags down as quickly as possible then runs downstairs and into the kitchen. "Do ya need any help, Obaasan?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, dear."  
  
"What about Shinsuke?" Takanori speaks up and Atsumu looks over, confusion washing over his features. "Shinsuke is the farmer, he usually joins us for dinner. Why don't you go fetch him? I think he's around your age, Atsumu, you should get along fine."  
  
Atsumu nods, he kisses Noriko on the cheek then heads out the door, looking around for the farmer. He finds him in the next field over, tending to some flowers, he's covered in dirt and Atsumu frowns. "Excuse me," Shinsuke looks up. Even covered in dirt, Atsumu can tell he's beautiful, his face shows no expression though and Atsumu has to stop himself from scoffing. _What an ugly sight_. "Obaasan said dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
Atsumu tuts softly when Shinsuke turns back to the flowers, he leaves him there and heads back to the house. He heads to the kitchen and is greeted by Takanori who hands him some plates to set the table. "Was he busy?"  
  
"Yeah." Atsumu sets out the plates, then the cutlery and the glasses, tensing up a little when he hears the door open. "I'll go clean up."  
  
"Make sure to be nice!" Atsumu nods to Noriko, he heads out of the kitchen, scoffing as he walks past Shinsuke who's taking his shoes off. Shinsuke's head snaps up, his face still blank despite Atsumu's obvious distaste towards him. "Shinsuke, you can clean up too."  
  
"Thank you." He calls back, his eyes still on Atsumu. Atsumu glares then walks to the bathroom, with Shinsuke on his heel. They wash up and Shinsuke seems to stir when Atsumu shoves the towel at him. "You must be Atsumu. Noriko-san has told me a lot about you and your brother."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"You're a model, aren't you?" Atsumu nods, pride swelling in his chest. People always act like becoming a model is easy, but he has to work hard and stay in shape. "I see," He folds the towel and returns it to the right spot. "I understand why you're superficial." He pushes past Atsumu, who rushes after him, a scowl settling on his face—if he was anywhere else right now, he knows he's be starting a fight, but it isn't fair on his grandparents, even if Shinsuke was unbearably uptight and annoying.  
  
They sit for dinner, with Atsumu helping Noriko carry the dishes to the table. "Obaasan, this looks wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, dear. I wish Osamu could be here, how is he doing?"  
  
"He's fine. Onigiri Miya just opened another store, he's been working and spending time with Rintarou."  
  
"We'll have to invite them both sometime. Have a family get-together. Maybe Shinsuke could join us too."  
  
Atsumu huffs. "He's not family."  
  
"Atsumu!" Noriko hisses, reaching over to slap his hand. "Don't be rude. Shinsuke has helped out a lot around here, show some respect." Atsumu mutters an apology, his jaw setting when Noriko makes sure Shinsuke's plate gets filled first before Atsumu can start filling his own. It's a quiet dinner, with Takanori asking Shinsuke how things are going around the farm. Once they're finished eating, Shinsuke takes the dishes to get washed and Noriko sends Atsumu a stern glare. "Help Shinsuke out, dry up." He nods and gets up, walking to the sink. He grabs a towel and dries up.  
  
Noriko and Takanori retire to the lounge together, leaving Shinsuke and Atsumu alone. When Atsumu finishes drying and finishes putting the dishes away, he glares at Shinsuke. "Don't take advantage of my grandparents."  
  
"I'm not. I'm just doing my job. I look after the farm, I didn't ask for them to be kind to me, I didn't expect they would ask me in for dinner every night." Shinsuke grabs the towel and dries off his hands then shoves it back at Atsumu. "They probably wanted some company, since you and your brother are clearly too busy for them." He turns away and walks to the lounge. Atsumu fumes quietly behind him and follows him out to the lounge. Shinsuke thanks Noriko and Takanori then quietly leaves.  
  
Atsumu drops onto the free chair, folding his arms over his chest—like he's five again. "I hope you apologised."  
  
"No. He didn't apologise for calling me superficial."  
  
"Atsumu...You're so stubborn. Maybe once you get to know each other, things will be better. He will realise you're a lovely man and you'll find out the same about him." Atsumu nods but doesn't say anything and Noriko sighs softly. It feels like a long night and Atsumu's grandparents head to bed before Atsumu, who stays up a little longer watching the TV until he's finally tired enough to head to bed. Still quietly annoyed at the way Shinsuke acts.  
  


* * *

  
Atsumu quickly learns that one of the worst things about being out in the countryside, on a farm, is that there's nothing to do. There are only reruns on TV all the time, with what little service Noriko and Takanori get, which they praised Shinsuke for— absolutely perfect, angelic Shinsuke, who didn't seem to know how to smile, even when he was being directly praised by Noriko; anyone on the outside looking in would assume that Shinsuke is the one related to Noriko and Takanori, not Atsumu, and anyone would assume Atsumu is jealous, which he _definitely_ _isn't_.  
  
He wishes there was something to do other than worry over how apparently perfect Shinsuke is, his pretty face betrayed what little Atsumu knew about him. He groans and grumbles around the house, trying to find something to do and eventually, Noriko pushes him out the door. "Go and apologise to Shinsuke. Maybe he can find something for you to do."  
  
Before Atsumu can argue, Noriko shuts the door. Atsumu huffs and heads off through the fields, muttering to himself and kicking at the grass as if it will help solve any of his problems like it's going to make his time here easier. He finds Shinsuke by the small river, cleaning up his hands, which are red. Atsumu panics and rushes over. "Are ya okay?"  
  
Shinsuke looks up, he dries his hands on the trousers of his overalls then pulls his gloves on and stands up. "I'm fine. I just slipped. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Obaasan thought I could help ya out, as an apology for the way I acted yesterday. It was rude of me."  
  
"If you want to help, just don't get in my way." Shinsuke walks along the small trail and Atsumu follows. He picks up a pair of garden scissors and tucks them into his pocket. "You are going to get dirty out here." Atsumu hums, feeling a little annoyed at the way Shinsuke says that, like he might be stupid. "Don't models like to keep clean?"  
  
"I'm not out here to model. I'm here to spend time with my grandparents. Yer right that my brother and myself are busy, we have jobs, he has Rintarou too. We don't stay away because we want to. They understand we have our own lives now. That's what happens when yer an adult. Or do ya go to visit yer parents and grandparents between work and a relationship?"  
  
"I'm single." Shinsuke hands over a pair of gloves to Atsumu, who takes them and pulls them on. "I don't get to see my family as much as I would like to."  
  
"Then ya can understand how we feel."  
  
Shinsuke hums, he kneels down in the grass and starts pulling out weeds. "If you're helping me, you need to make sure you get the roots, otherwise they will grow back quickly."  
  
"Okay." Atsumu kneels down, pulling weeds on the opposite side. It's warm under the steady heat of the late-spring sun and Atsumu has to wipe his brow a few times to stop sweat from dripping into his eyes. He glances at Shinsuke, who has a hat on and looks unconcerned by the heat. "How do ya do this every day?"  
  
"I like it. I find it relaxing."  
  
Atsumu snorts softly. "It sounds boring. I wish I had the internet out here." Shinsuke chuckles and Atsumu finds himself smiling—if he can let go once, out here, then he can do it again and Atsumu swears to himself that he will make it happen. He's going to make Shinsuke laugh, and he swears it's just because he doesn't like people being miserable and stuck-up, everyone should let loose at some point. It's nothing to do with how light and airy Shinsuke's laugh is, how his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners. It's amazing how quickly his beautiful face lights up, how the sight seems to make Atsumu's heart jump.  
  
It's stupid, he's not a teenager. He's just glad to know that Shinsuke can look normal—or Atsumu's idea of normal. He moves along with the weeds and when the row is finally finished, he collapses onto his ass with a heavy sigh. Shinsuke picks up the remnants of their clean up and dumps them into a bin, he pulls off his gloves then puts out a hand. Atsumu stares for a moment, then he takes off his own gloves and grips onto Shinsuke's hand, letting himself get pulled up to his feet. "We should go back."  
  
"Thanks." Atsumu dusts himself off, glancing over at the house. "Obaasan might not want me back."  
  
"Of course she does. Come on, I will make sure to tell her that you said sorry." Atsumu snorts softly. They head back and Atsumu walks in with Shinsuke behind him. Noriko comes out of the lounge and smiles at them. "Noriko-san, I can't stay tonight. Thank you for sending Atsumu out, he was a big help and he apologised."  
  
"Wonderful! We'll all be seeing you tomorrow then."  
  
Shinsuke bows and dips back out of the house, Atsumu automatically follows. "Shinsuke!" He spins back around, brows raising. "Thanks. I er...I actually enjoyed today. And I am sorry."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry too. Goodnight, Atsumu."  
  
"Yeah. Night." Shinsuke bows then turns away again and walks down the path. Atsumu watches until Shinsuke vanishes through the gate; then he goes back inside, toes off his shoes and heads to the bathroom to clean up, a smile pulling the edges of his lips upwards. Maybe Shinsuke isn't as bad as Atsumu had thought. Maybe he could really have some fun, even out in the countryside.


	2. dying flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsuke grabs Atsumu's wrist and leads him out along the trail. It tapers off and they walk through fields that look like they haven't been maintained in years, they come out at a clearing just past some trees and there's a dazzling lake, overgrown with foliage. "Wow," Atsumu whispers like he's scared of disturbing the scene. "It's beautiful."
> 
> "I found it during my first month working here," Shinsuke's fingers slip from Atsumu's wrist and tries to pretend he doesn't miss the touch.

_"Atsumu." The familiar voice tickles throughout Atsumu's body, he glances around but all he can see is an endless beautiful sky. Painted bright blue with soft clouds floating along, no sign of rain. **What is this?** Atsumu asks, or he tries to ask but he doesn't hear the question, or feel his lips moving to form the words. He's speechless. "Atsumu, I was wrong. You're much more than I thought and you deserve better than me." The sky turns dark, a loud rumble fills the air and Atsumu covers his ears. **No! No, wait!  
  
**_"No!" Atsumu sits upright in his bed, he puts a hand to his forehead and takes a deep breath. Just a stupid dream, it didn't mean anything...He's been talking with Shinsuke a little more, spending time out on the fields with him, it made sense that the first voice that would echo in Atsumu's brain is Shinsuke's. Atsumu lays back down but he doesn't fall back to sleep. His mind is racing, making up scenarios that probably won't happen.  
  
He lays there until he hears his grandparents moving around. Atsumu pulls himself out of bed and goes about his morning routine before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mornin'."  
  
"You're up early, dear," Noriko smiles, Atsumu takes a seat at the table and is served with a plate of pancakes. "Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It seems like you're getting used to being up early." Takanori says after finishing his mouthful of food. "I never expected to see you working so hard."  
  
"Shinsuke seems to have really gotten you into shape." Noriko sits down across from Atsumu, a knowing smile lighting up her face. "Perhaps you could stay longer."  
  
Atsumu hums, the thought of it makes heat tickle high on his cheeks, there's an implication in Noriko's tone too and he mentally curses the fact that she knows him better than anyone...maybe the only rival would be Osamu but he's not here, he doesn't need to know about Shinsuke. Atsumu isn't stupid enough to think that there's a chance Noriko hasn't told Osamu already, they're probably conspiring behind his back already. He munches through his pancakes then cleans up and heads out the door, with a cheery goodbye from his grandparents. He walks through the fields and finds Shinsuke tending to the vegetable plot, he pulls on some gloves, tugs on a hat and quietly joins him.  
  
"You're out here early." Shinsuke says as he leans back to place some cucumbers into the basket. He grabs some fresh bulbs and moves over to plant them in freshly dug soil. "Are you really enjoying it out here?"  
  
"Yeah." Atsumu hums softly, he checks the cabbages and takes them out, cleaning them before setting them into the basket. He grabs some bulbs then moves around, near Shinsuke, but not close enough to touch and plants the bulbs, moving along until he's directly side-by-side to Shinsuke, their arms brushing. "Yer right about this, it's relaxing."  
  
Shinsuke's hands stop and Atsumu glances over at him. "I never thought I'd hear that from you."  
  
"Yer know me," Atsumu grins. Putting on his usual charade is easier. (It would be easier if his heart stopped racing in his chest.) "I always aim t'impress."  
  
"I suppose that must be something you're used to, as a model." Atsumu doesn't say anything, he turns away and continues tending to the garden. The silence stretches over them, it's strange, half uncomfortable and half peaceful, Atsumu doesn't like it, but he doesn't want to talk about his job. Not out here, not to Shinsuke, he's better off not knowing about the rotten underbelly of the modelling industry. "Is it that bad?" Atsumu hums, he looks back to Shinsuke, his breath catching when he meets Shinsuke's soft-brown eyes. _Had he been staring?_ "Modelling, or would you prefer to be back at home?"  
  
"No. I prefer it out 'ere. It's quiet, no cameras and no-one startin' rumours."  
  
"You seem certain about that," Shinsuke gets up and moves along to the patch of carrots. "Are you sure I haven't been starting rumours with the birds?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't talk back even if ya did." They laugh together and it's nice, it feels natural. Atsumu hops up once he's finished and he heads over, making a start with the potatoes. _This_ silence is better, it's relaxing and they move around each other like they've done this a thousand times before, not like it's something they started only a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Can I show you something?" Shinsuke speaks up when they're finished with the vegetables.  
  
"Sure, but ya make it sound ominous." Shinsuke snorts and Atsumu's heart jumps, they take off their gloves then Shinsuke grabs Atsumu's wrist and leads him out along the trail. It tapers off and they walk through fields that look like they haven't been maintained in years, they come out at a clearing just past some trees and there's a dazzling lake, overgrown with foliage. "Wow," Atsumu whispers like he's scared of disturbing the scene. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I found it during my first month working here," Shinsuke's fingers slip from Atsumu's wrist and tries to pretend he doesn't miss the touch. "I'm not sure your grandparents know about it. They have never asked me to come down and clean up."  
  
"We should do it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why not? Obaasan is planning a picnic, she didn't want me to tell ya yet. But we could clean up 'ere and bring them down."  
  
"Oh," Shinsuke mutters softly, his cheeks turn pink, and Atsumu wonders what he's been thinking about. "Okay. It might take a while."  
  
"It's early. We've got all day." Atsumu pulls his gloves back on and dives straight in, mostly to stop his mind from wandering to Shinsuke's blush. It's warm even in the early morning and Atsumu has to dry off his brow a few times, he certainly doesn't watch when Shinsuke dries off too. Nor does he look over when Shinsuke pulls his shirt off. He ends up throwing his own aside only moments behind Shinsuke. They work until the sun blisters high in the sky then take a break, dropping down into the grass. "I think they'll love this."  
  
"It will be a nice surprise for them. Shouldn't you go get lunch?"  
  
"Nah." Shinsuke picks up his bag from where he dropped it with his shirt, he digs into it and pulls out a small box, which he quickly pops open, he takes out a sandwich then pushes the box over to Atsumu. "What's tha'?"  
  
"It's a sandwich," Shinsuke chuckles. "You should eat something. Especially if you plan to keep working."  
  
"Thanks." Atsumu takes the box and grabs the other sandwich. They eat in comforting silence and once they're finished, Shinsuke returns the box to his bag then they get up. They pull their gloves back on and return to cleaning up. It's not a small task, there's a lot to do and even by the time the sky starts to turn red, there's still a lot left. They pull their shirts back on then return to the trail, they're quiet the whole way back and are greeted by an amazing smell when they walk into the house.  
  
"Atsumu, Shinsuke, go wash up." They head to the bathroom, clean up and then go to the kitchen, Noriko greets them with a warm smile. "You two look like you've had a long day, sit down, the food is just ready."  
  
"Ah! You two are finally back." Takanori pats them both on the backs and they smile at him, quickly taking a seat. Takanori helps Noriko with setting the food out and they start digging in as soon as she lets them. "What have you two been doing today?"  
  
"Oh!" Atsumu speaks up, shooting a look to Shinsuke. "We did the vegetable garden and cleared up tha' trail a little more. Some of the grass further back near tha' trees is overgrown."  
  
"We didn't get to finish, there's still a lot of work to be done," Shinsuke speaks up after swallowing the bite he'd taken. "I think we will go back out there tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you both," Noriko smiles brightly. "We do appreciate all the help. I'm sure this farm will look as good as new by the time you two are finished!" They nod and Noriko fills up their plates with another spoonful, before they have a chance to turn it down. Dinner is nice, as usual, it's barely anything like the first time Atsumu sat down with Shinsuke at the table—it feels like they've come so far, even just in a couple of weeks, Atsumu doesn't dislike it.  
  
As per usual, once they're finished with dinner, Atsumu and Shinsuke clean up together while Atsumu's grandparents retire to the lounge. They're quiet while they clean, a direct copy of how they are out in the fields together, and once they're finished, Atsumu sees Shinsuke out, pausing at the door with him. "I'll see you again tomorrow, should I expect you bright and early again?"  
  
"Of course. Ya can count on me!" Shinsuke smiles in response, they bid farewell and Atsumu watches Shinsuke go. He turns back at the end of the path, it makes Atsumu smile and he returns the wave that Shinsuke gives then slowly vanishes behind the door, Noriko is poking her head out of the lounge and she grins before he can rush upstairs.  
  
*** * * * * ***  
  
The next day Atsumu is up early again, and not because of a nightmare. He goes about his usual morning routine then has breakfast with his grandparents and before Noriko can ask, he's flying out the door to go find Shinsuke. He's already out on the trail, clearing some more path, so they don't need to keep wading through the unkempt grass, Atsumu knows that this is better for his grandparents too, it'll be easier for them to get to the lake.  
  
Atsumu joins him with a smile and once the trail is cleared up a little better, they make their way to the lake and immediately get stuck in with cleaning up. Much like the day before, they sit down when the sun is high in the sky, and this time, Shinsuke pulls out two boxes from his bag, sliding one over to Atsumu. "Here, I made extra this time."  
  
"Ya musta knew I was gonna forgot to bring anything." Atsumu grins, he takes the box and they eat quietly, basking in the sun, enjoying the tranquil scene. "I can't wait fer my grandparents t'see this, they're gonna love it."  
  
"Yeah, I think they will."  
  
It really is peaceful out here, Atsumu thinks, knowing he's going to miss this the moment he returns home and it won't just be because a busy schedule is waiting for him when he returns, he's going to miss Shinsuke. He'll miss every one of these quiet moments that they've spent together, the moments they'd sit and tend to the gardens, how easily they worked around each other. For a fleeting moment, Atsumu considers asking Shinsuke to return with him, he already knows the answer without asking, so he doesn't ask and continues to eat in silence.  
  
When they're done, they return to working on cleaning up and by the time the sky starts to turn red, there's barely any mess left, it looks like a different place from when they'd started. Shinsuke turns to Atsumu and _beams_ , which definitely makes Atsumu stop breathing for a second. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"One more day, an' we'll be done." Shinsuke nods, they head back to the house, have dinner with Noriko and Takanori, cleaning up together once again. There's a strange domestic feeling to their routine now and Atsumu doesn't miss the looks he receives from Noriko, he just pretends not to see them, so he doesn't have to talk about it. He almost wants to keep it a secret, so he can keep enjoying his quiet moments with Shinsuke, without feeling like there needs to be more. He's happy with the way things are.  
  


* * *

  
It's a couple of days later by the time that Noriko asks them all to have a picnic, they head out at lunchtime and she raises a brow when Atsumu insists he's knows the perfect spot for it. "Are you sure, dear?"  
  
"I promise! Shinsuke showed it t'me, yer'll love it."  
  
She hums, seeming a little sceptical, they head out and are met by Shinsuke, who bows to them with a smile. "Noriko-san, Atsumu told me about the picnic plan. We'd like to show you something." Noriko nods, Atsumu has a tight grip on the basket and lets Shinsuke lead, while he follows a step behind his grandparents. It's not a long walk, though just a little slower than usual, not that Atsumu expects his grandparents to rush, they make it to the clearing and Shinsuke takes the blanket so he can set up.  
  
"Oh, boys! This is wonderful."  
  
"We've been cleaning it up." Atsumu sets out the food and they make themselves comfortable; Takanori setting out two foldable chairs for himself and Noriko while Atsumu and Shinsuke are happy to sit on the floor. "I could have never finished it if it wasn't for Atsumu's help."  
  
"Thank you, both of you. We'd been wondering what had Atsumu so tired out."  
  
"You've found a really nice place, Noriko and I never knew this was out here. It's amazing."  
  
"Shinsuke was tha mastermind, I only helped clean."  
  
"I am really grateful, I have been hoping for a while to get started on cleaning down here." Noriko smiles, she lets them eat dessert first (though still makes them promise to clean their plates) and they get to enjoy the scenery together, chatting, laughing, enjoying the sound of the birds. Even once they're finished eating, they stay a little longer to rest full stomachs and bask in the beauty.  
  
Finally, when they get up to move, Noriko lets Takanori lead with Shinsuke, talking about other farm business while she holds Atsumu back, smiling in a way that's soft and calculated, like she planned this whole thing to happen from the start. "I'm so proud of you. He'll look after you, you know. You should tell him how you feel."  
  
"Obaasan," Atsumu blushes, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm goin' home tomorrow."  
  
"I know, that's exactly why you need to tell him. I don't want you to leave and then regret not saying anything to him. You'll be fine, I can tell." Atsumu raises a brow and Noriko merely smiles in return, taking Atsumu's arm as they head back to the house. "I've never seen him so happy, you've really brought that out." Atsumu wants to argue that it doesn't mean anything, that it's probably just the effect of Shinsuke having a friend around his age—but he can't find his voice, because he knows that he's been happier spending time with Shinsuke and now he's absolutely certain of the way he feels. When Shinsuke looks over his shoulder, he smiles and it doesn't look like it's aimed at both of them, or at Noriko, it's sent right to Atsumu and the moment he turns away, Noriko gently nudges Atsumu. "See, he cares about you."  
  
Atsumu can only nod, his throat too dry to even consider trying to reply. They return to the house and Shinsuke helps with clean up then returns to his duties out in the field. Noriko seems to scope out Atsumu and she stares at him before looking to the door. He wants to say something, but no words even come to his brain, all he can do is walk out of the door, he stops just outside and looks across the scenery.  
  
He's certain of everything now, like Noriko has solidified his feelings. Atsumu doesn't want to return to the city. It's no longer about being here in the countryside with no paparazzi...It's Shinsuke, who's managed to fill every inch of his heart, left him wanting and praying that Shinsuke might just feel the same (that he cares, like Noriko said). It's stupid, he's stupid and he knows it. The world isn't perfect, Shinsuke could still say no, Noriko might have this wrong. Still, he walks through the fields and finds Shinsuke planting seeds, he quietly joins him, working the soil loose enough so he can help out planting the new seeds. Atsumu looks over at Shinsuke and catches his eye, it leaves him breathless. "I'm supposed t'be going home tomorrow."  
  
"I know, Noriko-san mentioned it. She sounded sad."  
  
Atsumu nods, he glances down and takes a breath then quickly looks back up. "Shinsuke, I was thinking about staying." Shinsuke hums, and Atsumu bites his lip. The silence stretches between them, until Atsumu cracks and speaks again, "I wanna stay out here. On tha farm. With ya. I...Uh, I really like ya, Shinsuke." Shinsuke says nothing. He only laughs. He laughs right in Atsumu's face, as if this is an elaborate joke. As if Atsumu is a joke.  
  
_He is a joke._ And he knows it, he doesn't need Shinsuke's confirmation of it, but he's getting it and it hurts, it stings deeply in his chest. Atsumu stands up, he pulls off his gloves then turns tail and sprints through the field, back to the house, tears pricking in his eyes. He doesn't say anything to his grandparents, even though Noriko follows him to the bedroom, watching him pack as quickly as possible. "Atsumu." She says, her voice soft and delicate, like she's worried about making this worse. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Something came up," His voice cracks horribly around the words and he slams his case shut. "I have to go. I'll phone ya when I get back." He zips up his case then flees out the front door, ignoring the shout of Noriko behind him, he dives into his car, shoving the case into the back and leaving as quickly as he can. Atsumu tries and fails not to think about Shinsuke, the tears come, rushing down his face without stopping. It's the storm he'd dreamed of, he wishes this was a dream. It's not and Shinsuke probably despises him.


End file.
